


Sin Rumbo

by Lovis_Invictus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge Response, Cuarto Desafío Relámpago, Domestic Fluff, Es de Fanfics, M/M, Moving In Together, One Shot, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, World Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovis_Invictus/pseuds/Lovis_Invictus
Summary: Ese era el paso más grande que estaban por dar.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Sin Rumbo

**Author's Note:**

> Éste relato participa en el 4to desafío relámpago de la página de Facebook «Es de fanfics»: Crea un One Shot/Drabble con lo asignado a tu signo zodiacal. 
> 
> Me ha tocado:
> 
> Amor Doméstico: La pareja vive en un AU similar a nuestra realidad, dónde viven en un hogar y...
> 
> 3.- Mudanza: La shipp decide mudarse para crear su propio espacio, integra todo lo propio, como empacar y desempacar objetos que se creían perdidos, recuerdos, compra de muebles, problemas con el camión de mudanza, etc.

Era jueves por la noche, pocos minutos restaban antes que el enorme y viejo reloj de péndulo resonara por dándole la bienvenida al viernes. Todo rincón existente dentro de esa pequeña casa en los barrios subterráneos del distrito de Sina estaba hecho un desastre, cajas selladas, a medio llenar o ya de plano vacías, junto a múltiples objetos por todos lados, entre los cuales destacaban cosas como ropa y libros, decoraban horriblemente y para disgusto de Levi cada centímetro del suelo. Soltó un bufido por la nariz cuando una mota de polvo casi le hace estornudar; el picor en el cuerpo que le provocaba su misofobia al verlo todo tan desordenado le estaba sacando de quicio, pero no es que pudiese esperar mucho siendo que tenía aproximadamente tres semanas sin pisar ese lugar.

 _«Un hogar maldecido_ » Pensó cuando, al recoger varias carpetas de un estante vio caer _esa_ pequeña libreta llena de fotografías, un pequeño secreto que nadie más que su novio Eren sabía. Dejó todo sobre la cama, contribuyendo al desastre, y rebuscó entre ella hasta dar con una vieja imagen, en ella se veía a su madre Kuchel sentada sobre la cama, en esa misma habitación, delgada hasta la desnutrición, pálida, golpeada, pero reflejando una enorme sonrisa mientras sostenía a un Levi recién nacido, pequeñito e igualmente de aspecto enfermizo; se preguntó, por milésima vez en su vida, quién demonios habría tomado aquella foto.

— Creí que ya habías terminado— la tranquila voz de Eren le sacó un susto, volteó a la entrada mientras escondía tras sí y de un movimiento rápido el pequeño cuaderno, sintiéndose de repente como un niño al que habían descubierto haciendo algo indebido. Su novio, sin embargo, tan perceptivo como era decidió ignorar sus recientes acciones y no comentar nada al respecto; Levi le agradeció internamente por ello— ¿Necesitas ayuda aquí? He terminado con todo lo que estaba en tu estudio, tienes un montón de libros

— Son todos de cuando me obligaron a graduarme de la escuela— comentó por encima; a paso aburrido encaminó hasta una de las cajas y procedió a guardar la libreta con sumo cuidado, colocándola bien apretada entre dos gruesas enciclopedias.

Eren se quedó pensativo unos momentos, observando al esquinero en la pared al fondo donde se veían todos los reconocimientos que su pareja hubo ganado en el ejército: Medallas de honor por su servicio, sacrificio, buen comportamiento, compañerismo, estrategia; hasta arriba, dentro de un elegante cuadro color vino se podía apreciar el certificado que le colocaba en la sociedad como un enfermero egresado.

— Enfermería sirve más en la vida que Biología— dejó caer al aire, haciendo mella a la propia carrera elegida en el ejército.

— Ambas funcionarán para lo que planeamos hacer— resolvió Levi sin prestarle mucha atención.

Eren se abrió camino entre todo lo que se encontraba en el suelo, viéndose en la necesidad de empujar alguna que otra cosa con los pies; una vez frente a su novio extendió su mano, de ella colgaba una cadena de plata con dos placas militares, el nombre Levi Ackerman junto a su fecha de nacimiento, grupo sanguíneo y número de seguridad social estaban tallados sobre la superficie, algunas letras estaban remarcadas con un sucio color oscuro que a ninguno de los dos le trajo buenos recuerdos.

— Tu _dog tag_ , la encontré en el mueble con tus cuadernos escolares, detrás de tu tesis

Levi la observó con cierto desprecio, tal vez incluso superstición, pero que no se le culpe por ello, después de todo lo que vivieron en el campo de batalla, todos los pobres reclutas muertos o desaparecidos, _tras casi perderlo a él_ … simplemente le tenía un poco de odio a cualquier cosa relacionada con el ejército. No deseaba tocarla, quizás por eso nunca la buscó realmente, no obstante le urgía la necesidad de alejar a Eren de ella, así pues colocó la palma hacia arriba, justo debajo de las danzantes chapas. Yeager la dejó caer en su mano y él la guardo descuidado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sus manos se posaron sobre las caderas de Eren, podía sentir los músculos bien trabajados bajo sus dedos rasposos, los apretó un poco buscando masajear levemente la zona. Eren le miraba desde arriba, en silencio, siempre le había gustado lo fascinado que Levi parecía con él, le otorgaba una adictiva sensación de poder sobre ese frío hombre diez años mayor, la satisfacción de ser protegido, de ser amado. Se movió lento, rodeando el cuello ajeno con sus brazos fuertes, su novio le sostuvo una mirada llena de amor que le calentó el acongojado corazón antes de, poco a poco, acercar su rostro hasta lograr besarle; el contacto fue largo, profundo, lento, pero despedía una pureza y dedicación tan grandes… Eren sintió su pecho apretar, gustoso, esa sensación entrañable era sin duda alguna amor.

— También me entregaste mi _dog tag_ el día de tu extraña confesión— expuso Ackerman con cierta burla, el rostro estoico de Eren pareció reaccionar de inmediato, su entrecejo se frunció al tiempo que volteaba la cabeza hacia un costado, su cabello largo le cubrió parte del rostro, pero Levi pudo observar cómo su oreja visible enrojecía mientras, a voz nada convincente, decía:

— Yo no me acuerdo de eso

Una mano de Levi subió hasta el rostro de su amado, tomó un mechón de cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, descubriendo las marcadas facciones del muchacho. _«Enteramente_ _exótico y hermoso»_ pensó, su novio era casi tan etéreo como aquello que no existe, y él podía consagrarse como uno de los seres humanos más afortunados, porque lo después de todo lo pasado ahora le tenía entre sus brazos.

— Yo sí lo recuerdo, estabas tan nervioso que no entendí un carajo de lo que estabas diciendo, luego me lanzaste tu carta a la cara y saliste corriendo para reunirte con tu pelotón. Te perdí de vista durante un maldito año después de eso— la carita confundida de Jaeger se deshizo en una mueca dolida, Levi se arrepintió de sus palabras inmediato, a veces olvidaba lo mucho que ese recuerdo de _la huída_ afectaba a su hipersensible pareja.

— ¡Eso no-

— Aún la tengo— le interrumpió con premura, antes de escalar en la intensidad de las cosas.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu carta, aún la tengo. Debe de estar en una de las cajas que ya se encuentran en el departamento, podríamos esperar a desempacar para que te refresque la memoria, o si lo deseas puedo pedirle a tu estúpido hermano que vaya, la busque y la lea por teléfono para ti, estoy seguro de que le encantará la idea

Eren le soltó un ligero puñetazo en el hombro, consiguiente a eso se agachó esos veinte centímetros que los separaban, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Levi, completamente avergonzado.

— No lo necesito… Ya lo recuerdo

Levi los separó, tomó el rostro ajeno y volvió a besarle, una oleada de amor cruzó por todo su cuerpo cuando le llegó una clara noción: No importaba lo mucho que pasara, hablando de tiempo o circunstancias, jamás iba a cansarse de estar con él.

— Mocoso, se supone que venías a ayudarme y sólo estoy distrayéndome más contigo aquí— se quejó sin hacerlo en realidad. La melodiosa risa de Eren, esa que por su afligida personalidad rara vez dejaba escapar, iluminó el ambiente de aquella lúgubre casa con copiosa alegría, a su vez removiendo cálidamente el corazón de Levi. No pudo evitar tomar una de las maltratadas manos del muchacho, que a comparación de la propia estaba helada.

— ¿Levi?

— Me gusta escucharte reír— admitió Ackerman, su mirada clavada en aquella preciosa unión de ambas extremidades.

— ¿Qué cosas dices?— Un rubor subió violentamente desde el pecho de Eren, llenando su preciosa piel canela de un color rojo marcado, incluso sintió sus ojos escocer por el repentino calor. Era increíble como aún después de cuatro años de relación y otros tantos conociéndose su novio supiese qué botones apretar para hacerle temblar; bueno, esa era una de las razones por las cuales mutuamente se habían elegido, pues aunque al exterior fuesen sólo dos sujetos apáticos ambos sabían que, mientras Levi escondía a un sujeto amable, protector, romántico y apegado a sus allegados, el verdadero Eren era un poco infantil, apasionado e increíblemente emocional.

Sólo eran dos ex soldados de espíritu libre, hombres heridos por las circunstancias de la vida que no podían adaptarse a la asfixiante quietud de un trabajo de oficina, por eso habían decidido mudarse al distrito de Stohess, consiguieron un departamento enorme que el matrimonio Ackerman-Arlet se había comprometido a cuidar, porque si bien esa suite sería _la base de operaciones_ , su lugar de arribada, en realidad planeaban irse de viaje a explorar el mundo; para ello se hicieron de un Winnebago F17 del 68’, haciendo uso sabio de los subsidios del gobierno por su servicio a Paradis en la guerra. Iban equipados con varias cámaras, pues deseaban documentar lo que encontraran, además de explotar el recién descubierto talento de Eren para la fotografía, si les iba bien podían vender las fotos a revistas y portales en línea, Jaeger también los guiaría con cuidado utilizando lo aprendido en la universidad, mientras que Levi ayudaría con su conocimiento en enfermería para cualquier emergencia.

Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Eren se encontraba profusamente emocionado, sus bonitos ojos esmeralda brillaban con una emoción que Levi creyó perdida en el pasado, por ese motivo no le negaría ésta oportunidad; si para recuperar un poco de su antigua personalidad extrovertida tenía que dejar de lado su misofobia para dormir en desiertos, estar entre el lodo y bañarse cada que tenga oportunidad entonces que así fuera.

— Hay que apresurarnos, no tardarán en llegar los de la mudanza— le informó Ackerman, depositando un corto beso en su frente.

Ambos continuaron empacando en silencio, para cuando dieron por finalizada su tarea el reloj marcaba la una cuarenta y siete de la mañana, apenas llevaban descansando sobre la cama algunos minutos cuando la puerta principal fue tocada, golpes quedos, casi inaudibles les obligaron a levantarse. Sabiendo ya quienes podrían ser tomaron los teléfonos celulares y sus gruesas chamarras de invierno, estando listos para partir. Afuera, en la calle mal iluminada, estaba estacionado un gran camión con el logotipo de la empresa de mudanzas contratada, un enorme sujeto regordete esperaba fumando fuera del vehículo, quien hubiese llamado a la casa era un muchachito igual de alto que Eren, aunque con un cuerpo más larguirucho y tembloroso.

— Todo está empacado dentro de la casa, por favor no olviden nada— informó Eren apenas logró captar su atención, extendió una mano entregándole las llaves de la residencia, no teniendo muchas ganas de conversar— ¿Recuerdan la dirección?

— ¡Sí, claro!— respondió el otro rápidamente, entrando de inmediato cuando ellos salieron.

El chófer del camión apagó el cigarrillo y se dirigió a la parte de atrás, abriendo la caja. Sin mediar palabras le hicieron una leve reverencia con la cabeza, prosiguiendo a abordar el Winnebago; Eren tomó el asiento de conductor, el encargado de manejar sería él hasta nuevo aviso, pues Levi aún no lograba acostumbrarse a conducir algo más grande que su viejo Ford Galaxy del 70’. El joven colocó la llave en su ranura indicada y le dio media vuelta, el motor rugió notificando ya estar en marcha. La pareja se dirigió una larga mirada antes de que Eren comenzase a avanzar.

Ahí empezaba su nueva vida, y solo quedaba rogarle al cielo que ésta vez fuese buena.

* * *

**[Aclaraciones]**

_Dog Tag_ es otro nombre para las placas militares.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando recupere mis ganas de vivir le hago una portada decente.
> 
> Es mi primera vez participando en un reto de escritura, espero no haberme equivocado (?)
> 
> Como sea, estaba pensando en convertirlo en long fic, a ver qué pasa.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
